The Wizarding Bachelorette
by AlihotsyDraught
Summary: After a long dry spell, Ginny signs Hermione up for a wizarding game show. By the end of the month she must choose one guy out of the fifteen to go on a date with. Will he be her true love?
1. Introductions Part 1

Hermione Granger - The Next Bachelorette

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did. Also, Fred is alive in this fanfic because if he wasn't, I would cry. I also do not own the show, The Bachelorette. *

This whole thing was Ginny's fault. I really don't know what I was thinking. I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, and currently single. Considering the other two titles have consumed the last 11 years of my life, being single really didn't seem like it was an important issue. But after saving the wizarding world, it was time to address something much more terrifying, my dating life. 15 wizards had been chosen to have a chance to win me over, by the end of this month only one will remain. In just ten minutes I would finally be able to see who was competing for my heart. Urg, even the phrasing of that makes me groan. It's going to be a long four weeks.

 _Hello and welcome to this premiere of the Bachelorette. Now for those of you new viewers, here's a run down of how this episode is going to work. In just a few moments our 15 contestants will be able to meet Miss Granger and have a short period of time to leave an impression. After meeting with all of them, Hermione will eliminate half the contestants and give out the Best Impression rose, ensuring a contestant's safety next week. Now let's meet the contestants._

 _Please welcome our first contestant, Mr. Neville Longbottom. At age 22, he has graduated from Hogwarts and now holds the position of Herbology Professor at his alma mater. He also was a huge contributor in the Battle of Hogwarts and has recently been awarded the "Sexiest Soldier" and "Puberty's Greatest Success" titles by_ _Witches Weekly_ _._

 _Next up is our very own Mr. Harry Potter. At age 22, he is our resident Savior of the Wizarding World. Rumor is that Mr. Potter has taken a break on his career after the struggle of the last twenty-two years of his life. After ending things with Miss Ginny Weasley, can his best friend be the perfect rebound?_

 _Now entering the room are Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, and Blaise Zabini. All aged 23 and old schoolmates, were these blokes not enough for Miss Granger or simply missed connections? With outstanding professions as a Radio Broadcaster for Wizarding Wireless Network, a Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and a Retired Aristocrat, will these fellows finally stand a chance?_

 _AH, contestants six and seven are none other than our favorite pranksters Fred and George Weasley. After a close call following the Battle of Hogwarts, both twins have successfully healed and are back to business. Their very successful business that is, known as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. At twenty-four years old these brothers have given up their old ways and are finally ready to settle down. But will Hermione take them seriously or treat them as nothing more than their merchandise?_

 _Unfortunately, we now have to cut to commercial break but stay tuned for our next eight contestants. Including an old flame and an old enemy that you won't want to miss._


	2. Introductions Part 2

_Disclaimer: I brought back Colin Creevey back from the dead as well. Hope no one minds!_

* * *

 _Welcome back! We're continuing on with the dangerous, yet alluring Charlie Weasley. After Hogwarts, this stud left his positions of Prefect and Quidditch Captain for a more perilous postion as a renowned Dragonologist in Romania. This long time bachelor is twenty-nine years old and is bound to add a spark to any relationship._

 _Oh and are we in for a treat. You may know him by many titles. Death Eater. Famous Musician. Slytherin Sex God. Or as Hermione may recall, her childhood bully. Can this sexy twenty-two-year-old bad boy take her heart after all the damage he's caused? Or will his presence alone bring an automatic rejection?_

 _Everyone has to love an underdog. So how about two? Miss Granger has shown her distaste for these males since her days at Hogwarts. Has Colin Creevey, age twenty, grown out of his irritating paparazzi phase now that he's become a Professional Muggle Photographer? Or has Percy Weasley, age twenty-five, finally removed the stick from his arse with his new position of Court Scribe at the Ministry of Magic? Will Hermione be able to see past her childhood memories of them?_

 _Or how about Cormac McLaggen? Hermione first invited this old flame as her date to Slughorn's party. Amidst a war, perhaps Miss Granger was too busy to pursue her relationship with him. Will this twenty-two-year-old's intellect as an Arithmancer peak a new desire? Will his intellect and looks be enough?_

 _Two more celebrities grace our presence in the competition to win over Hermione's heart. Oliver Wood, now twenty-six, is currently the Reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United. As well as Viktor Krum, aged twenty-five, is a_ _World Class Seeker. While in her fourth year at Hogwarts, Krum asked Hermione to be his date to the Yule Ball. It was even rumored that this Bulgarian Bonbon asked her back to Romania for the summer. Could either of these talented hunks be the one for Miss Granger?_

 _And last, but certainly not least, we have Miss Granger's last boyfriend, Mr. Ronald Weasley to try and win back her heart. At age twenty-two, Mr Weasley is now an Auror. Formally known as the one half of the Power Couple of the Golden Trio, can Ron rekindle their lost love? How will Hermione react to this shock? Do the other wizards even stand a chance?_

* * *

I'm not usually the sort to judge a book by its cover, but some of these guys…

I wonder how much they were paid to show up. I mean Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? The only words they've ever spoken to me were insults. But I suppose everyone deserves a chance. It is quite comical that the list is 1/3 Weasley, although not surprising since they are some of my favorite people. I can't believe Ron even agreed to be on the show after how we last ended things… Well, it's now or never. A few rounds of small talk won't kill me.


	3. Neville's First Impression

_Hermione cascades down the spiral staircase to meet her first suitor. As she steps out into the moonlight, the silhouette of her deep purple dress is revealed. It was unlike anything Miss Granger had ever been seen in. Off the shoulder lace sleeves, with a sweetheart neckline and a satin sheen, followed by a slight train that billowed behind her in the gentle wind of the night. Her soft silver heels delicately crunched the fallen leaves in her path as she approached the man in front of her. His navy tailored suit and red bow tie helped him to appear put-together, although the slight wave in his hair seemed hopeless tousled in the night air._

* * *

 **"** **Hello Hermione! You're looking lovely tonight," said Neville Longbottom as he rose to greet her. His jaw opened a bit as he gaped at her beauty. The Hermione Granger he was so familiar with, appeared to be a different person entirely.**

 **"** Oh thank you Neville, it's so nice to see you here tonight, "she replied with an appreciative glance at his attire. He too had matured in ways their classmates could have never predicted.

 _They sat down on a two-toned teal love seat. Behind them stood a_ _hefty oak tree_ _intertwined with fairy lights. The picturesque scene was tied together by a cloudless sky speckled in glimmering stars._

" **I brought you a** **Niffler's Fancy. I didn't know what your favorite flower was, but Luna told me that any non-poisonous plant would probably be fine."**

 _He hesitantly handed over a shimmering copper-colored plant. Its leaves twinkled in the moonlight. As the exchange took place, Hermione's fingers gently brushed Neville's, causing Hermione to let out a nervous giggle._

"Oh Neville it's beautiful. I heard you're the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Have you been working with these? They're quite rare."

 _He looked down as a light blush covered his cheeks._

 **"** **Well Luna has been trying to study Nifflers and I've been trying to work on the potion-making properties the plant may contain. We went on a quest for a year and found eight of them. I figured giving one away to a pretty girl is a worthwhile cause."**

* * *

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Neville? Our Neville Longbottom was this suave sweetheart? How was he even still single? He used to be a lovable, bumbling friend of my mine. But love interest? Never.

Since the war, his confidence had soared and _Witch Weekly_ did  not exaggerate with the titles he was awarded. Neville was... well.. hot.

His romantic gestures were adorable and the ambition he has for his research makes him even more attractive in my eyes.

I can't even believe that he was willing to give me such a rare flower. Especially since he has such a fervent love of botany. He must really be taking this seriously. And I can't say I'm opposed.

Maybe this show wasn't the worst idea...

But I'm never admitting that to Ginny.

* * *

"That is so sweet of you Neville. This might be one of the best gifts I've ever received, thank you. Are you sure I won't be hindering your research?"

 **"** **Of course not. I've gotten quite skilled at** **artificial** **cross-pollination."**

 **"But if you feel like keeping me around, maybe in the future we could spend a date checking out my greenhouse. I know you would be able to lend a bit of help to the research and the greenhouse is quite romantic at night."**

"I think that would be a great idea! Your research sounds fascinating and I can see how passionate you are about it."

 _Neville swiftly stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione of out the chair as well. He turned towards her and held both her hands in his._

 **"** **I know I only have a short amount of time to talk to you, so let me just end on this."**

 **"I've always been a bit rubbish with romance and talking to girls but since we were first years, you've always had beauty, a shining personality, and, of course, intellect. If you'd give me a chance, I'd like to get to know you better in a new light, "Neville stated with a twinkle in his eye and a broad smile painted on his face.**

Hermione smiled back, "Thank you so much for all the kind words Neville. I had a great time reuniting with you. Regrettably, I must be off now, have a great night!"


	4. Harry's First Impression

_Hermione walked back into the ballroom to await her next beau. She perused the various art hung upon the walls while she waited. So engrossed in the art, she failed to realize that she was no longer alone. A set of hands quickly covered her eyes._

 **A husky, familiar voice whispered, "Guess who?" in her right ear.**

 _Her trance interrupted, she whipped around defensively. However, her demeanor quickly changed as her eyes connected with a well known lightning- bolt-shaped scar._

She yelped, "Harry?"

" **Hermy!"**

 _Hermione's eyes crinkled up in disgust and embarrassment at the sound of Grawp's old nickname for her._

"Oi Harry, shut it. You know I hate that nickname."

 **"** **Sorry, I figured it would lighten the mood," he said with a shrug.**

"Oh right! What are you doing here anyways? Have you suddenly developed some romantic feelings I should know about? Or are you just here for the free dinner later on?"

 **"** **Ew. Don't even joke like that. They begged to have another celebrity on the show and I figured you could use a friend. So keep me around if you need me, and the free dinners aren't too shabby either."**

She let out a slight chuckle and muttered, "You're not going anywhere. "

"It's so nice to have at least one person in this place that doesn't want to get in my pants. Besides, now that you're here at least I can get some opinions on the other contestants through you. I trust your judgment more than anyone. What's the verdict?"

 **"** **They've got one hell of a misfit crew out there. Just imagine how uncomfortable the room is when you aren't there. Ron and Krum? The twins and Percy? Malfoy and Zabini? It's a disaster out there."**

 **"** **But I will tell you to keep an open mind. I know you've already talked to Neville and seen his change, many of the others have transformed as well."**

"Okay that's some pretty sound advice. I hope you don't mind me keeping you here for a bit. I just could really use the support and familiarity of a friend."

 **"** **Not at all Mione. I'm here for you."**

 **"** **Besides, this place is practically a vacation. I wouldn't mind staying in the competition for Miss Granger's heart," he said with a flourish and sarcastic wink.**

"Alright you've had your fun. Next time I see you I'll expect some intel on the contestants behind the scenes."

"Oh and if anyone asks, we had a lovely conversation about your secret love for me that you've had buried deep in your heart since second year."

 **"** **Let's hope I don't vomit while saying it. It might ruin the whole romance essence this show is going for."**

"Shut up and leave, Potter. My fabulous suitors await," she exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

 **"** **You won't be laughing when Lee comes in and talks your ear off with Quidditch dribble for the next fifteen minutes. YOU'LL WISH I WAS BACK TO ANNOY YOU, "He yelled while escaping the ballroom.**

 _Hermione stood in place laughing at the ridiculous situation before rolling her eyes and exiting the room to locate her next guest._


	5. Lee's First Impression

_I wonder if Harry was right and Lee is coming in next. They did seem to be going in order. What will I even talk to him about? Neville and Harry were a walk in the park since I knew them well. Maybe I'll bring up his job... Or Quidditch. I guess you can't go wrong with Quidditch for Lee. He was our best commentator for quite some time._

* * *

 _Just then Lee Jordan entered the room. He was dressed in a well-fitted black suit, with a pink tie that added a bit of spunk to his outfit. He strolled up to me with a confident smile on his face and reached for my arm, kissing the top of my hand with a flourish._

 **"** **Hello Miss Granger, how are you on this fine evening?"**

 _My cheeks turned pink at the attention and gentlemanly woo from Mr. Jordan._

"I'm splendid! Have you been enjoying yourself thus far?"

 **"** **Tonight has been grand. Especially with company like this," he whispered with a wink.**

 _I let out a small, nervous giggle. I had forgotten that Lee was quite close with the twins. Some of their more jesterly means of flirting had seemingly been refined by Lee and actually taken seriously. However, so far, the attention only made me more nervous._

"So… um…. Lee. I heard you work at the Wizarding Wireless Network now! You were a fantastic commentator during Quidditch matches. I'm sure you love your work."

 **"** **Oh yes. My favorite hobby has turned into my profession. I suppose that's what most people dream of. It's pretty fantastic. Since the twins and I started Potterwatch during the war, I developed a bit of a fan base** _._ **Even though it was all anonymous at the time, I told the story to reporters after and the radio show was talked about all over the press. Since the Wizarding Wireless Network had been primarily under the control of Old Voldy, they fired almost everyone and went straight to hiring me. Of course they offered the twins as well, but with their joke shop I don't blame them for declining."**

 _Merlin, Harry wasn't kidding. Lee can really talk. I guess there was no reason for me to worry about topics to bring up. I could have mentioned toast and Lee could give a speech. I guess that's why he's such a great commentator. At least there's no Quidditch talk so far._

 **"** **But now my position works out so I can even get them free advertising. Apparently it's really brought up sales, especially when I mention it during Quidditch games."**

 _I spoke too soon._

 **"Speaking of which, did you see that last game? Those** **Appleby Arrows were just pummeled byt the Falmouth Falcons. I mean, what a game! Schriber with the snitch! That game was just an absolute mess from start to finish."**

 _I cannot sit through this for another ten minutes. Maybe if I just get up and leave, he won't notice. I mean, I haven't responded to one topic he's addressed in the last five minutes. He would probably just continue talking to himself._

 **"** **And those referees! Where are they even getting them from these days? The calls that Josiah Plunkett was making were just absolute rubbish. And then-"**

"Lee! Hey, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I have to move on to the next contestant. It was quite nice chatting with you though!"

 **"** **Oh! Of course. Have a nice rest of your night, Hermione."**

 _He briskly planted a kiss on my cheek and began to leave._

 _Harry was right. I would take his annoying-self back any day over more Quidditch talk. I plopped back down onto my seat._ _Only three down, twelve more to go._


	6. Dean's First Impression

_Exchanging nods in passing, as Lee exited the room, Dean entered. Donning a more informal attire, Dean approached me with well fitted gray button down and some black trousers. The first two buttons of his first were undone, giving him a lax, yet put-together façade. But the most distinguishing part of his garb was the purple bruising overshadowing his right hand and the slight frown on his face._

* * *

 **"** **Before I have the chance to properly introduce myself to you, I was asked to pass on a message. Unfortunately, Mr. Zabini consumed a tad too many refreshments and will not be present for a first impression with you. He's been insulting some of the other contestants and provoking fights. It still remains your decision to vote him off or not after this round. He will just not be given the privilege of seeing you tonight."**

 **"** Oh well that's unfortunate, isn't it? But I suppose, not very unpredictable given the lads all cooped up together. Personally, my money was on Malfoy to be booted out first."

 _He looked up as a smile donned his previously stricken features._

"It is lovely to see you Dean; you look quite well. But also, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly went down in there?"

 **"** **Well, as you were saying, with so many different people in the same room together, tensions got a bit high. Mix in Blaise's avid alcoholism and it was a recipe for disaster. You see, I wasn't just sent in here because I'm the next contestant, I was also part of the fight."**

 **"** **He called you a mudblood and I just couldn't stand for that."**

 _I slightly recoiled, shocked that, of all people, Dean participated in the fight. Especially, to stand up for me._

 **"** **My dad was a wizard and my mom is a muggle. After my dad refused to join the Death Eaters, he was murdered. He never told my mother that he was a wizard, so I grew up thinking I was a muggle-born. I know what it's like to endure those names and that prejudice. You have a whole TV show starring you and someone couldn't even go the first night without calling you that awful word."**

 **"** **I just gave him a quick punch to the nose and his drunken arse didn't handle it well. I'm so sorry for causing a scene tonight. I didn't mean to ruin your first day here."**

 _He looked at me with guilty eyes. I could tell he felt awful about the possibility of ruining my night. I shot him back a smile of approval and let out a giggle._

"Oh Dean, on the contrary, I'm really happy you did that. I knew anyone that got hit back there tonight would have brought it on themselves. If anything, I should be thanking you for defending my honor."

" **Oh well then, of course Hermione! Although, I know I didn't do what half the men in the room were already thinking of. You're a pretty special girl to have that many guys fighting for your hand."**

"Thank you for saying that. I'm just sorry explaining yourself had to take up so much time. I already have to run off to see the next contestant."

 **"** **That's alright. You're in high demand tonight. But just so you know, I didn't punch Blaise because I thought you needed a protector. I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself."**

* * *

 _And with that final statement, Mr. Thomas escaped out the back door with a wink. Leaving me to ponder how different I thought our chat was going to go._

 _I never knew any of that stuff about Dean. In fact, I don't think I've really even held a conversation with him. He was just so honest and upfront. And the fact that he was willing to punch someone who disrespected me like that. I have to say, it's kinda hot. But the biggest brownie points have to go to his last statement. I have to hand it to him, Dean Thomas turned my night around._


	7. Fred's First Impression

**Author's** **Note:** I would like to comment on a couple reviews I've gotten. First off, thank you to everyone for their comments, critiques, and kind words. It means the world to me that anyone is reading my nonsense, so thank you so much for that. But I would also like to address the comments about who the winner would be. I love Hermione with Neville. I love Hermione with Draco. I love Hermione with basically everyone because I have an fan fiction addiction and can never stick to an OTP. My plan for the last round of the game was to have a poll with the last two or three contestants and let the audience decide. That way the remaining contenders will be narrowed down by me, but the readers will have the final choice. I think it will still keep the suspense alive and be a bit more fun! Hope you agree!

* * *

 _Suddenly I heard a huge bang. A myriad of smoky colors emerged from the door frame, slowly parting to reveal a Weasley Twin making his grand entrance. He jumped away from the door frame, holding his arms outstretched in a "ta-da" pose. He cockily approached me with a Cheshire grin upon his face._

 **"** **Hello love."**

 _I gave a smile and embraced the twin in a big hug. Stepping apart, I quickly analyzed him, coming to a conclusion about which twin was in front of me._

"Hello Fred."

 _His smile grew as my prediction was confirmed._

 **"** **You've always known how to tell us apart, Mione. That's one of my favorite things about you."**

"Oh really? There's more than one? Please continue."

 **"** **I could go on for days. Years. An eternity. How about I limit it to the letters of your name? I only have fifteen minutes to make a first impression after all."**

 _He gave a breathy chuckle and positioned himself next to me. One arm around my shoulders, another under his chin as he_ _pretendedto deeply contemplate my eight complimentary words._

 **"Handsome."**

"Definitely a male adjective. Not off to the best start."

 **"** **Enthusiastic."**

"Okay, getting a tad better."

 **"** **Ravishing."**

"You do realize the archaic term 'ravish' means to rape someone, right?."

 **"** **Magical."**

"Acute observation Fred, I am a witch."

 **"** **Irritating."**

"Is this the part where I swoon? I wouldn't want to break the part of a doting lady, might throw off your mad lady skills."

 **"** **Odd."**

"Thank you Fred, you're really making quite a lovely first impression."

"I swear, if the next one is neurotic I'm leaving."

" **Nice."**

"Okay slightly lame but I'll take it. At least it's a compliment."

"Last one, make it good."

 **"** **Effervescent."**

 **"** Fantastic word choice. I applaud you Mr. Weasley. You somehow managed to pull one nice word out of your arse."

 **"Well I could't bump up your ego too much. What would the audience at home think? Someone has to keep Miss Granger humble.** **"**

"Always looking out for me, Fred. What a great lad."

 _I gave him an obnoxious eye roll and then cut it off once I remembered why we were really here._

"As much as I loved the shower of compliments. Why exactly are you here?"

 **"** **Free advertising."**

 _He shot me a smirk, the mirth in his eyes revealing the sarcasm._

"Oh, so in that case I should keep you in for as long as possible, for advertising sake."

 **"** **Please do. We definitely need it; our poor business has been lacking in sales recently."**

"$500,000 Galleons a year not enough for you?"

 _He lifted his arms in a 'I surrender' form and had the decently to look a tad guilty._

 **"** **Fine Granger, you caught me. I may have a hidden agenda."**

"Don't you always?"

 **"** **Fair enough. But I really would like a shot with you, Hermione. You're one of the few people that can tell Gred and I apart. Between your fiery personality, intellect, and sass, I think we'd work well together. So just think about giving me a chance."**

"Alright, I will."

 _We both smiled at each other for a couple seconds, until Fred realized what he was doing and quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment. He took an overly zealous bow and vanished into the night with another color bomb._

* * *

 _Fred blindsided me. I never expected either of the twins to really give me a second glance. Their ex-girlfriends, Angelina and Katie, were both extremely athletic and drop dead gorgeous._

 _I was the nagging goody-two-shoes that always got them in trouble in school._

 _I was their sister's best friend._

 _I was their brother's ex-girlfriend._

 _And even now as I'm thinking about it, I only reference the twins together. I know nothing about their personality differences, they've only just seemed like a half of a pair. Inseparable. Maybe they'll seem more like separate individuals after I get George alone as well._

 _I just hope none of this is a prank. I don't think I could bare getting humiliated on live television. But the twins were never really ones for cruelty, just a good laugh._ _Nevertheless, I'm keeping my guard up._


	8. George's First Impression

**Author's Note:** Sorry _about the long time it took me to update! College started up again and there goes my freedom._

* * *

 _Just as one twin exited, another fantastic display emerged from the doorway. The sound of wedding bells echoed through the doorway and a willowy Weasley twin bustled in. Obnoxious sobs filled the air as he wiped away at the fake tears on his face._

 **"My beautiful bride,"** _He exclaimed as he got down on one knee and took out a ring._

 **"** **For you, Miss Granger. The love of my life, the apple of my eye, the object of my eternal affection, the…"**

"Alright, alright George. You're hilarious. You twins are never without an grand entrance, are you?" _I said with an eye roll and a small giggle._

"As wonderful as that display was, what prank was this ring rigged with? It looks remarkable. If I didn't know you better, I would have thought it was a real diamond."

 **"** **No pranks, for the lovely lady of the evening. Just a candy ring that may be infused with some pranks at a later date. But I thought it came out quite well, and I know how much of a soft spot you have for sweets."**

"Oh! Well in that case, thank you. I really could use some sugar as a pick-me-up tonight! But you do realize they already make these in the muggle world?"

 **"Urg, you've got to be kidding me. First, their clever fart bags-"**

"It's called a Whoopee Cushion, George."

 **"Then the shocking quills-"**

"Muggles don't use quills, we use pens."

 **"And now candy rings? We can't even have** **original candy ideas? Don't you dare tell, Dad. He'll ask me to frequent another muggle joke shop with him, and I am not going through with that again."**

 _George's face crinkled into a look of terror and I quickly laughed at his reaction._

"Oh George don't worry; you're far superior. The muggle ones don't really look like actual rings, just cheap plastic ones called Ring Pops. I'll have to bring you one some time!"

 _His face morphed back into relief and joviality. He motioned at me to sit at the couch with him and turned as serious as I had ever seen him._

 **"** **So, you might be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, obviously they can't just invite one twin, I don't think they could even tell us apart if they tried. And I wasn't going to turn down free advertising, because what kind of business man would I be?"**

 **"** **But all jokes aside, I really wanted to put in a good word for Fred. I know you haven't spoken to him much, and probably have a guard up since we're obviously the Prank Kings of the Wizarding World.** **But he really likes you. He's had a soft spot for you ever since Hogwarts. After the first time we pranked you and you didn't run off or scream or pitch a fit. You turned around and marched away, without even the smallest reaction and then unexpectedly pranked us back. Pure genius."**

 **"** **But my point is, just please don't eliminate him the first round. Give him a chance. There are much worse blokes in that room and he deserves an opportunity to prove himself."**

 _I just sat there. Staring. Mouth fully open. What the actual bloody hell was this night? What did Ginny sign me up for? I'm going to kill this girl._

 **"** **Hermione? You haven't said anything. "**

 _If it wasn't for George and Harry being completely uninterested in me, I would have thought they fed everyone ammortentia to all the guests._

 **"** **You always say something."**

 _Was George really trying to be a wing man right now? That must mean Fred was serious. Really serious if he wanted help from his twin. I don't even know how to respond to that, I –_

 **"** **Did I break you?"**

"Oh, um I, sorry George. Just surprised, I guess. This whole night as been weird."

"I, well, I'll think about what you said and consider it in my decision tonight."

 **"** **That's all I ask."**

"Thank you for the lollipop!"

 **"Anytime, princess!"**

 _He approached the exit and suddenly whipped around. His eyes raked my body from bottom to top, as he exclaimed,_ **"** **Damn, too bad Fred has dibs. You look hot tonight, Granger."**

 _And just as I was processing the compliment, he was gone._

 _Merlin, what a night._

 _How many guys have I gone through? 7? 8? I can't only be half way through, this has just been a whirlwind of a night. I need a break, I need to just sit and think. Or sleep. Or maybe a shot of firewhisky would do it. Maybe Harry would bring me some..._


End file.
